Tsukumo Beru: Yuma's Twin Sister
by A Bell Rose
Summary: Dumb idea that I thought up. Beru is Yuma's twin and is very a sweet girl and her candies reflect that. She's also very different from her brother. WARNING: There is Japanese usage.
1. Arc 1: CH 1

**I re-uploaded the first chapter because I didn't like how short it was and it wasn't going to make sense with what's coming up. I'm going to be slow at updating this because I have a couple other fanfics going. Also I'm running from Astral. For the record, he's fast. See you at the bottom**

It was another busy day in the Sweet Shop. Beru wasn't after money or the other things people wanted in a business. She wanted to show off her talent. She only charged so she could keep her store open. She always had money left. It would first go to the house, then the mall for some shopping.

"Here's your change. Your dessert will be out soon. Nee-san, do you need help? We're falling a bit behind on these orders."

"Hai, Nii-san. Could you send Kotori-chan back here-desu?" Beru almost shouted.

The old-styled phone rang just above the noise. Beru grabbed it instantly.

"Konichiwa, this is Sweet Shop-desu. How may I help you?" She asked.

"It would appear that your sister's candy market has grown in popularity. Perhaps she could host a small duel tournament," Astral suggested as he made his rare appearance.

"It's not a candy market. It's a candy shop. Markets are bigger."

"Mr. Heartland, it's an honor for you to call… We open at three PM. If you would like we can–… Alright. We have a room in the back for taste testing and such. Alright, Mr. Heartland, see you tomorrow-desu."

"What was that, Nee-san?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, let worry about keeping up."

"Hai."

(Transition)

"Finally closing time," Kotori sighed.

Everyone was exhausted. It had been their busiest day yet. Beru started to run out of ingredients just before they closed.

"Oi, Beru. What was that phone call about?" Yuma asked.

"It's was Mr. Heartland. He wants to taste my desserts for an upcoming party."

"Mr. Heartland is coming to taste your treats?! Do you know what that'll do?" Kotori nearly screamed.

"It means that business will be heavier if he likes them," Beru sighed.

"What is the matter, Beru? Why do you seem so sad?" Astral asked.

"Because, Astral, I was never in it for the money. I like making candy for everyone. I only charge so I can keep the store open."

"Don't forget, you can't make anything without the ingredients," Kotori reminded me.

"Right. Speaking of which, I'll have to grab some tomorrow."

**First chapter finished. *sigh* Visit my profile to get to know Beru better and review. If you don't, Astral will catch up. *huff* Oh yeah, I used (Transition) because I didn't know any other way to show a transition.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Arc 1: CH 2

**No one's been reviewing. That makes me sad.**

**Astral: You run almost as fast as Yuma, did you know that?**

**FML! Astral caught up with me. Okay, Astral, let me tell you some rules. Rule # 1: don't mess with my chocolates. Rule # 2: Don't read what I write before it's ready unless I give you special permission.**

**Astral: As I am here, I will have to read as you write.**

**Everyone start reading the chapter. I need to "explain" some things to Astral.**

Beru's View:

Yuma had gotten in trouble and was stuck at school. I wanted to wait for him, but he pushed me to go. I still had to get to the shop before the rush. I was off in my world, thinking about a new recipe, I fell on my butt. When I looked up, a familiar face was looking back.

_It's Shark-kun_, I thought. _I wonder if he's okay._

"You should watch where you're going," he said as he reached down.

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry-desu. I was thinking of a new recipe I want to try before Mr. Heartland gets to the candy shop-desu."

"Mr. Heartland is trying your sweets today?"

"Yes. Um, Shark, do you think you could, possibly, help me out today?"

"With what?" Shark asked, a little annoyed

"Um, on second thought, it's nothing I can't do myself-desu. Sorry, again, for bumping into you-desu. See you later."

I ran before he could say anything. Ever since Shark lost that duel with Nii-sama, I saw a side of him that I liked. He's still a jerk, but he's happy on the inside, so I'm happy for him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Walking to the shop wasn't easy. I had a lot of bags and a few were blocking my view. Suddenly I was on the ground again. I didn't like this happening twice in one day.

"Oi, watch where you're going! Huh?"

When I looked up, I saw a boy with blonde hair and green-ish fringes that was wearing black. I knew him. He called himself Kaito. Why would he wear such a depressing color?

_Maybe, if I play dumb, he won't take my soul._

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

I didn't like him at all. He was too bitter. I jumped up and started gathering my ingredients.

"My name is Beru, but everyone calls me 'Okashi-chan'-desu. I still don't know _your_ name, though-desu."

"It's Kaito," his gaze was cold when he said that. "And I happen to know that you have something I'm looking for."

"I'm sorry, but thing on Earth can make me give you my recipes-desu."

I started to walk away, but I felt a tug on my collar.

"That's not what I'm looking for."

"Look, Kaito. I have to go and prepare some sweets for Mr. Heartland right now and I would rather not have him wait-desu. So let go of me before I make you!"

The pressure from my collar was gone instantly.

"I didn't realize you were doing something for Mr. Heartland. Sorry to hold you up."

**Astral: I think I understand your rules now. However, I don't understand why Shark was annoyed with Beru. Also, when does this take place?**

**It's before the WDC. Sometime between episode 21 and 22. I thought that mentioning Black Mist would be cool when you get on Beru's nerves. Also, Beru tries to ask Shark if he would help at the shop every day, but chickens out. He's annoyed that she doesn't finish her question. Anything else?**

**Astral: She appears to hate Kaito. Why is that?**

**I'll tell you next chapter.**

**Look readers, if you don't review, I will take a long time to upload the next chapter. Also, do you think I should keep talking to Astral or should I talk to other ZEXAL characters? Review and let me know!**

**Astral: Observation #21: Writers like to hear from their readers. Perhaps it motivates them.**


	3. Arc 1: CH 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Yay!**

**Astral: Have people been reviewing?**

**As long as people are reading, I'll update, but my updating speed depends on the number of reviews I get. By the way, Thank you China-san for being the first reviewer!**

**Astral: Readers motivate you, but the reviews cause you to update faster. Who is China-san?**

**China is another writer. She's currently writing a different Story with a twin to Yuma. It's really good. Okay Readers! Here's the next chapter! Heart~~ Burning!**

Kaito's View:

I was flying over the city looking for Numbers again. Today was very uneventful. I normally looked straight ahead and thought of Haruto, but today I was looking at the people. A girl with blue hair caught my eye.

_Hey, I've seen that girl before._

"Kaito-sama, that blue-haired girl down there has a Number Card," Orbital informed me.

"Don't freeze time. I want to have a talk with her."

_I saw her hiding when I dueled Yuma for the first time. I could tell she had a number when she shrunk back a bit the moment I looked at her._

I landed in an alley close to that girl. She seemed to have some difficulty seeing where she was going. I simply stepped out and blocked her path. She bumped into me.

"Oi, watch where you're going! Huh?"

I liked that look in her eye; annoyance then fear.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question," I retorted.

The look she gave me was concerning. Why would she look at me like that? She got back up and gathered her bags.

"My name is Beru, but everyone calls me 'Okashi-chan'-desu. I still don't know _your_ name, though-desu."

"It's Kaito," She shrunk back a bit when I said that. "And I happen to know that you have something I'm looking for."

"I'm sorry, but thing on Earth can make me give you my recipes-desu."

She started to walk away, but I grabbed collar.

"That's not what I'm looking for," I growled.

"Look, Kaito. I have to go and prepare some sweets for Mr. Heartland right now and I would rather not have him wait-desu. So let go of me before I make you!"

I released her school uniform. If she's involved with Mr. Heartland, I would have to keep an eye on her.

"I didn't realize you were doing something for Mr. Heartland. Sorry to hold you up."

As soon as she was gone, I walked back to the alley and took off.

"Orbital, I want to find something on that Beru girl. I want to know who she is."

**Astral: Why is this from Kaito's view?**

**I thought people might what to know what he was thinking. I'll mostly be writing from Beru's view unless someone says "Write this from so-and-so's view" or whatever.**

**Astral: Also, why does Beru hate Kaito so much?**

**Let me think: He wears black; He's not happy at all; and He almost took Yuma's soul and totally broke his spirit. I sort of didn't like him when that happened, then I saw why he was doing it and felt pity for him.**

**Kaito: I don't want your pity.**

**When did you get here?!**

**Kaito: I just came to say I don't want your PITY!**

**He scares me. Now I want you all to review and tell me if I should start bringing up No. 96: Black Mist/ Dark Mist.**

**Astral: NANI?!**


	4. Arc 1: CH 4

**Sorry chapter 4 took so long. I was swamped with school work and such.**

**Astral: By "and such" she means looking up "Sherlock Astral." I believe she may have a problem.**

**I do not have a problem!**

**Astral: *Dresses up as Sherlock Astral***

**AH! *blood geyser***

**Astral: You have a problem.**

**Shut up. Everyone, start reading. Things may get ugly here.**

Beru's View:

I was surprised when Yuma knocked on the shop door. I knew Mr. Heartland would arrive at any moment. When I let Yuma in, Astral was trailing behind. Normally he was in the key at this point.

"Astral, is something wrong-desu?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could host a small tournament here."

"You'll have to remind me later. I'm making the sweets for Mr. Heartland right now and we open in a few minutes. Yuma, could you start setting up the tables-desu."

"Sure thing, nee-san. By the way, is something bothering you? Your 'desu' sounded weird."

"Well," how was I going to tell Yuma about Kaito, "um," I knew how he would react, "I tried to ask Shark to help again, but I made a fool of myself-desu."

"You should really tell him about how you feel, Beru. Next time, go up to him and kattobingu. You got that, nee-san?"

"Hai, nii-san! I promise!" _That is, if I don't see Kaito again._

_What does Kaito have to do with this?_

Astral's voice in my head scared me. I guess he knew that I didn't want Yuma to know about something.

_I don't want to talk about it. Please don't tell Yuma about Kaito._

_You have my word, Beru._

At least Astral was more understanding than most other people, and defiantly more understanding than Nii-sama. The place was ready just before opening time. I had the treats all laid out for Mr. Heartland and Nii-sama was ready at the cashier. I noticed that Astral was still here. Did he want to meet Mr. Heartland or something? Also the gang was missing again. I guess they were trying to figure out the secret of Number cards again.

Suddenly, a man in a greenish suit and matching green hair with lighter green fringes came in. It was Mr. Heartland. He was my hero when I was little, but lately I've been getting queasy when I look at his picture. Having him in the store wasn't much better. I almost keeled-over when he walked in. Why did he make me feel so sick?

"Welcome, Mr. Heartland, to the Sweet Shop-desu. I'm Beru, but everyone calls me Okashi-chan. I must say, it's an honor to have you in the store-desu. I've set the treats for you right over here-desu."

He sat down at the table with the sweets and started with the carrot cake. After a few bites, he moved on to the chocolate cake. He continued to eat down the line of treats without changing his face or taking more than a few bites. I tried to tell myself that he's a master at hiding his excitement because he practiced before he got here, but it didn't help.

After he tasted everything, he simply got up and came over to me.

"Okashi-chan, your desserts are the best I have ever tasted. Not even my most talented gourmet chefs are this talented. For you, the sky's the limit."

"Arigato, Mr. Heartland-desu. That means so much coming from my childhood hero-desu."

"Why don't you come to Heartland Tower on Saturday so we can discuss the more about the desserts."

"Hai, Mr. Heartland. I'll be there bright and early, sir-desu."

"Excellent! I'll see you on Saturday."

With that, he left. I was so excited. Mr. Heartland really liked my desserts and wanted me to bake the cake for his party. I was just dreaming about all the people that would taste my cake when Yuma spoke.

"Oi, Nee-san, did you notice the lack of people at the door?"

I didn't realize that for the entire time that Mr. Heartland was here, there wasn't a crowd and there wasn't one now.

"I just did-desu. It's probably nothing-desu."

We waited for a few minutes, but no one came in. Finally I looked outside. There was no one. It was like a ghost town. I went back in and made a snack for Yuma and me. Shortly after we finished, the gang came in.

"Hey, Beru, sorry we took so long."

"It's okay, Tetsuo-desu. There's no business today-desu. It's so weird-desu."

"Maybe not. I saw a duelist that claims to be the best in the world-nya. I think everyone's gone to see him-nya," spoke up Cathy.

"Alright, someone I can duel!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Do you know where he is-desu?"

"Yeah. He's not that far from here-nya."

"Then let's go. I'm gonna show this guy how to kattobingu!"

I shoved my face in my hand at my brother.

**I feel better now. Please never do that again.**

**Astral: Don't look up those pictures again.**

**Deal. Oh! Before I forget, thank you China-san for the suggestion about Beru's deck. It'll come up within the next three chapters. Yuma's gonna duel next chapter and I can't decide if Beru's duel is going to come before or after Katio's findings. Yes, Kaito finds out about Beru.**

**Astral: What about Beru's promise?**

**Next chapter, Astral. I'll try not to take almost 3 months this time. And if you can't figure it out "nya" is the sound a cat makes. In fact Cathy, says it in the Japanese Dub**


	5. Arc 1: CH 5

**(It's me. Just say there's been a minor change.)**

**Chapter 5 is alive. It's alive!**

**Astral: Why are you talking like that?**

**Just looking for something to introduce the new chapter. Anyway, I don't think I like writing duels. I tried to make Yuma loses a little slower, but this new guy wanted it to be quick. I named him after my cousin who lives in Italy because I had no other name and it seemed to fit.**

**Astral: Didn't you say something about last chapter?**

**Huh? Oh, yeah! I don't like the words I used at the very end. Just so you all know, she did a face palm. Now let's get to what you came here for!**

Beru's View:

I closed up shop early so we could see that new duelist. Yuma kept talking about how he was going to kattobingu and beat this guy without Astral's help. Yuma wasn't the best duelist around, but I was still supportive. I always rooted for the underdog.

"I am so ready to duel now. Where is he?"

"Maybe in that crowd of people shouting about a duel-desu."

Yuma was a great brother, but he was clueless a lot. Sometimes I wondered if we really were related.

"Alright, let's go! Kattobingu daze, ore!"

"Wait for us, Yuma," Kotori shouted.

I doubt he could hear us shouting for him. It always seemed like nothing mattered to him when there was a duel. We got there in time to see the new duelist win.

"You see, I can beat anyone that comes at me."

"Oh, yeah? Then how about taking me on!" Nii-sama shouted.

"What? A little pip squeak like you taking on a guy like me? That's not a challenge. That's practice."

"You talk pretty big for someone who's about to lose." Before I knew it, Yuma threw his Duel Disc and D-Gazer up. "Duel Disc, go! D-Gazer, let's roll!"

I put on my blue and gold D-Gazer that turned my eye green. The whole world was covered by numbers and then screens. A closer look revealed lines like on a TV.

"Come on, Yuma. You can win this."

"I know you'll Cat-tobingu!"

"Don't lose this, bud."

"In the end, you can beat him, Yuma-kun."

"The flip side to this guy is that he'll lose."

"Nii-san, Kattobingu-desu!"

Even of Nii-sama lost, he wouldn't lose his friends. I've been keeping an eye on his spirit ever since Kaito almost took Nii-sama's soul. I knew there was a reason he was doing it, but I couldn't figure out why.

_**Duel Starts:**_

"Duel!"

Yuma: 4000  
Brian: 4000

"Ore no turn! Draw! I summon **Achacha Archer** in attack mode."

A card appeared on the field and a whirl of fire came from the card. When the fire died down, a man in a mask and yellow outfit with a bow and arrow could be seen.

"And now, Achacha's special abilty activates. When he's summoned, you take 500 points of damage."

Yuma: 4000  
Brian: 3500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn. How do you like that?" Yuma asked with a big grin.

"Not bad, but I got a better move. Watashi no turn! Draw!" The smile on his face told me that what he drew wasn't good for Yuma.

"I'll play one card face-down and three others face-down. That's it for me."

"So you just talk up and play down? That's kinda confusing."

"Just wait and see." The look in his eye reminded me of a Number holder. If he had one, why wasn't the Number showing up on him?

"Ore no turn! Draw! I summon **Zubaba Knight**. Before I attack, I'm going to overlay level 3 **Zubaba Knight **and** Achacha Archer**. With them I create the Overlay Network and special summon… **No. 17 Leviathan Dragon**."

_**Duel Breaks:**_

"So he's using my old card, huh?"

I knew that voice. It was deep and light and made me swoon. I moved my head to the right and jumped a bit.

"Shark! What are you doing here?"

"The same reason as anyone else. I want to see this guy who claims to be the best in the world. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you didn't like dueling."

"I never said that. I'll admit that it's not the number one thing on my mind, but that doesn't mean I don't like it."

_**Back to the duel:**_

"And now, I'm going to activate the spell card **Flip Flap** and switch your face-down, face-up. Now I'm going to use Leviathan Dragon to attack your monster."

"Bad move, kid. You activated my trap, **Backfire**. If you attack a fire-type monster on my field, I can hit your lifepoints with 2000 attack points."

A huge tunnel of fire hit Yuma just as **Inferno** was hit by Leviathan's attack.

Yuma: 2000  
Brian: 2600

"I activate my second trap, **Meteor Flare**! Now I can hit you with another 500 points of damage for every fire-type monster in my graveyard."

"I what?!"

Suddenly, huge meteors started attacking Yuma. I didn't like the looks of this.

Yuma: 1500  
Brian: 2600

Yuma wasn't doing so well. I was just glad the guy didn't have a Number.

"I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn."

"That's what everyone does when they have nothing else to do. They just defend. Watashi no turn! Draw! I summon **Solar Flare Dragon** in attack mode and I activate my last face down, **Tremendous Fire**. It inflicts 1000 points of damage to you and only 500 points to me."

Three menacing looking fairies appeared from a wind storm and blasted Yuma with a giant fire ball

Yuma: 500  
Brian: 2100

"And now, I'll end my turn, Which activates Solar Flare Dragon's ability, during each of my end phases, I can inflict 500 damage to you! You lose."

The molten dragon looked at Nii-san before striking. The blast sent Yuma flying backwards as the last of his lifepoints became zero.

Yuma: 0  
Brian: 2100

_**Duel End:**_

"You lose, punk. You talk a big game, but you're just a loser."

That last comment blew my top.

"Well so are you!" I shouted. "You can't trash talk anyone while I'm around. I can tell you have a past of losing and being burned. I'm challenging you to a duel."

**Astral: You have broken your promise.**

**No, I didn't. I never specifically promised anything. She did that to him and didn't freeze up.**

**Astral: What's Brian's story? He is quite a curious person.**

**When Beru duels him, all will be revealed. By the way, Beru-chan's duel is going to be a bit lengthy so I'll update next month. Not sure what date, but it will be next month.**


	6. Arc 1: CH 6

**(Hi, me again. I re-uploaded this chapter because of a few mistakes. Enjoy.)**

**I know this chapter is short. I tried to make it longer, but nothing wanted to happen. **

**Also, I hate my school.**

**Astral: This is not Beru's duel.**

**I'm, uh, still working on it.**

**Astral: You have nothing done on it, do you?**

**Well… No. I have her first cards drawn though. *Sweatdrop***

**Astral: Sometimes, you are worse than Yuma.**

**People, start reading.**

Kaito's View:  
Orbital was looking for anything he could on 'Beru' when I walked in.

"Orbital, what did you find?"

"Kaito-sama, you'll never believe this. That blue-haired girl's name is Beru Tsukumo. Her brother is Yuma Tsukumo. She doesn't duel much, but she has amazing skills compared to Tonma."

"Anything else?"

"She owns a bakery and Mr. Heartland having her bake a cake."

"Is there anything about her deck?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I couldn't find anything on her deck as she doesn't duel. Hang on. She just came online. She dueling right now, Kaito-sama."

"Show me."

A screen flashed up. It showed two fields and lifepoints. On the left side was a man in his late 20s and on the right was a girl with blue pigtails.

"Who's she dueling?"

"A man named Brian. There's very little on him, but he's dueled a lot since coming to Heartland City."

"Sound like a challenge for Beru. Let's see how she does."

**Astral: Your story has little sense to it. Why did Mr. Heartland ask Beru to make a cake if there was no real reason?**

**Because it saved her from Kaito. I think this is going to be shorter than I thought.**

**Astral: How long will you wait this time?**

**It'll be a while. I have to do research on her deck and Brian's deck. Also, I'm working on a fanfic with my nee-san.**

**Astral: Why have I not seen your sister?**

**She's just a super awesome friend I met and I started calling her "Nee-san." See you all next time.**

**Astral: Didn't you want to ask something?**

**Oh, yeah. Everyone, if you have a name for a chapter, submit them and I'll think about them. I want to name them, but I can't. Hehe…**


	7. Announcement

Someone keeps asking if Beru falls for Kaito. I'm sorry, Blackswandance, it's not quite like that. Beru will show feelings for Kaito, but not like the feelings she has for Shark. I'm also planning that Shark and Beru have a fight and Kaito comforts her, but it's still in the early stages of planning. Also, I plan on mentioning my favorite Barian in a later chapter of this Arc.

Astral: Shouldn't you explain your Arcs?

I'm about to. Since I'm writing this to match the anime or manga, I'm writing segments of Beru's life, which I'm calling Arcs. So I'm going to be naming the chapters "Arc1-CH1" and such. The Arcs may be out of order, but that's something I can't help.

Astral: Since you can't find the proper files on your computer, what do you plan to do?

Glad you asked. I'm planning on releasing Arc 2 which takes place after the WDC and after meeting Shingetsu, but he hasn't revealed his secret yet.

Astral: And just what is Shingetsu's secret?

Not telling. Only the people who watch the Japanese dub will know. Also, I'm going to be using Google Drive to store my stuff so that a file lose is less likely to happen again. That's all I have. Astral, take us home.

Astral: This was an explanation to satisfy the readers of this fanfiction. We hope you have enjoyed this and that you will enjoy this sneak peak of Arc2:

"'To: my sweetest little hunter. From: your longtime admirer.'

I let my head hit the counter. I didn't like being called a Numbers Hunter, even though I was one. I took the flowers and the note to hide them before Yuma could see them. Yuma would be overprotective again and that was something I didn't want. I saw that the card was a soft yellow and the writing was a dark yellow.

_Whoever this guy is, he really likes yellow._"


	8. Arc 1: CH 7 Arc 1 Finale!

**So Beru wanted to see the production so she'll be included in the talks from now on. She got really ticked when I wrote her profile.**

**Beru: You made me die... TWICE!**

**When you were little. Besides, it made Yuma more protective of you and explains your fear of lightning.**

**Astral: *Just sitting in a corner not wanting to fight***

**Beru: Why don't I say "-desu" for this chapter?**

**Because you don't say "-desu" during serious duels like this. You're actually ticked in this scene.**

**Beru: I am so going to duel you one of these days.**

******O_O ...Start reading...**

Beru's View:

I knew that he uses a Molten Burn deck. This was going to be tricky.

_**Duel Starts:**_

Beru: 4000

Brian: 400

"Lady's first," he said.

"Fine! Atai no turn! Draw!"

I had Chouxvalier, Baaple, Messengelato, Madolche Chateau, Safe Zone and now Madolche Lesson.

_If I play these right, I can summon an XYZ monster on my next turn. I have to get Chouxvalier and Messengelato out to get my monster._

"I summon a monster face-down and I set one card face-down. That's it for me."

"Now that's sad. You're defending yourself just like your brother did before I beat him. Watashi no turn! Draw! I play **Ultimate Baseball Kid**. Now I'll use him to attack your monster."

A kid in a typical red baseball uniform, yellow bandanna around the neck, eyes made of fire and a spiked bat appeared and shot several fireballs at my face down. My card flipped up to reveal **Madolche Chouxvalier**.

_Why would he attack a defense monster with only 500 attack points? Is he trying to use the same strategy on me? I won't fall for it._

"Too bad I didn't destroy that monster. I set three cards and end my turn."

This guy was obviously crazy. Even Yuma wouldn't attack a face down with under 1000 attack points. That was before we met Astral, of course.

"Atai no turn! Draw! I summon **Madolche Messengelato**! Now, I combine level 4 Chouxvalier and level 4 Messengelato to create to overlay network."

My monsters turned into green balls of light and flew into a green hole. I went to my Extra Deck to grab Atsukai, but I froze when I saw another card. It was Numbers 96: Black Mist. If Yuma snuck this in my deck again, he was going to pay. He knows I feel weird about that card. He still wouldn't tell me about it. I put the card back and got my card.

"XYZ Summon! I summon **Numbers 93: Madolche Empress: Atsukai **(4/2500/2000)!"

My monster came out of the hole and took her position. She almost looked like Empress Teimei and Madolche Tiaramisu fused somehow with a cute belt that had her number (I'm not always good at describing things. You'll have to do with your imagination for now. Sorry).

"That's pretty cute, kid."

"If you liked that, then you'll love this. I'm using Atsukai to attack your Baseball Kid. Ike, Sugar's Delight!"

"I activate my face down, **Kickfire**! Once per turn, when a face-up FIRE monster I control is destroyed by an XYZ monster, I can place 1 counter on this card for each destroyed FIRE monster. And when I send this card during a Standby Phase to the Graveyard; you take 1000 points of damage for each counter. Since destroyed Ultimate Baseball Kid, I place one counter on Kickback."

Beru: 4000

Brian: 2000

"Grr... I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

"Watashi no turn! Draw! I activate one of my face downs: **Ookazi**! It allows me to inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

_I can't let that effect happen._

"I activate my trap: **Madolche Tea Break**! When a trap or spell card is activated, and I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can negate the activation and return it to the owner's hand!" I shouted as Ookazi flew back into Brian's hand.

"That's alright, because I'm playing Soul of Fire. You draw a card and then I remove a Fire-monster from play. Then I can hurt you with half of the removed monster's attack points. The monster I choose is Lava Golem so you lose 1500 points."

_I can't believe I had a "Yuma Moment"!_

Beru: 2500

Brian: 2000

"Next I summon **Solar Flare Dragon**! I might not have to points to attack, but it can still cause effect damage. I set one card and end my turn."

Solar Flare Dragon's effect activated and knocked me on the ground.

Beru: 2000

Brian: 2000

_His playing style changed. Is it because I'm a girl?_

"Atai no turn! Draw! I summon out **Madolche Butlerusk**! Butlerusk, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Butler Throw!"

Butlerusk took the tea cup plate, which was very sharp, and threw it at the dragon. At the same time, the dragon shoot a fire ball at Butlerusk. Both monsters were destroyed

"And next, I activate my trap card: Sweet Revenge! If a Madolche monster is sent to the graveyard via battle, I get to draw one card. If it's a monster I can summon it and you take it's attack as damage. If it's not a monster, it goes to the graveyard and I take Butlerusk's attack points as damage," I said as I drew. "And I drew **Madolche Cruffssant**. You take 1500 points of damage."

I summoned Cruffssant and it barked before running to attack Brian. I couldn't help but say, "I hope you got your shots," when it bit him. I knew it wasn't really there, but AR had a way of tricking you like that.

Beru: 2000

Brian: 500

"With that, I end my turn."

"Watashi no turn! Draw! I now activate **Kickfire**'s effect," _Snap! I forgot about that card!_ "I'm sending this card to the graveyard in order to inflict 1000 points of damage to you."

As he finished his sentence, I looked up and the huge fireball coming for me. I covered myself with my arms, but I was still hit.

Beru: 1000

Brian: 500

"Next, I activate the spell **Tremendous Fire**. So you lose another 1000 Life Points."

"But don't you take 500 points of damage as well?"

A fire tornado came down and had me in the center before moving onto Brian.

Beru: 0

Brian: 0

**DRAW!**

_**Duel End**_

I might not have won, but at least I didn't lose. I took off my D-Gazer and looked over to the gang. They were pretty excited that I took this guy down. I was too. Now that we dueled, I had an idea of his past. I went over to him and offered a hand to help him up. He looked at it, but slapped it away and stood up.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know. I can tell that people deceived you and hurt you, but that doesn't you have to isolate yourself," I ranted.

"What do you know? None of your friends tricked you."

"Actually, one of them did," his head popped up and looked at me. "Tokunosuke tricked the whole into turning their backs on my brother. Then they dueled because Yuma was upset and he almost lost his special card. Now, Toke-kun is a really great friend. He messes thing up sometimes, but we won't abandon him because, at the end of the day, he's a true friend. And I think everyone should have a chance to let their true light shine."

"Cute speech, kid."

He turned and walked away. I could tell he was better. He might even make some real friends now.

"Nee-san! That was a great speech," he said as he walked over.

"Thanks, Nii-san. A-a-achoo!"

"You're not getting sick are you, Beru?"

"I'm fine, Kotori. I think someone was just talking about me."

We all laughed at my superstition joke.

**Beru: You messed up this whole chapter!**

******Astral: That's not what Kickfire does!**

******So I changed it a little to fit the story a little better. So what? It's not like it's going to come back to haunt me in any case other than the reviews I'll get.**

******Beru: You also changed Ookazi into a trap card. It's a fricking spell card! And do I need to mention Soul of Fire**

**Okay, those might haunt me later on, but if I didn't then I would have been stuck and the duel would never be posted and thus and end to the story before it started.**

**Beru: ...You win this round.**

******That's it for this part. Arc 2 takes place after the WDC and Shingetsu is there too. I'll admit that I liked Shingetsu until episode 96. He's going to be one of the few guys that doesn't have a crush on her.**

**Beru: Why not? He's cute.**

******Because then it seems like you play with hearts which is not what you do. For Beru's speech, I was listening to Last Stage by Kagamine Rin. I don't think it could have been any more perfect. Review and I'll see everyone later.**


	9. Arc 1: Bonus Chapter

**SURPRISE! Didn't see this coming did you? A bonus chapter and second chapter in one day. (It only 9pm where I am.)**

**Astral: I don't see why you included this chapter. What's the purpose of it?**

**I felt bad for making everyone wait so long so I tried making a gift. It turned into this. It's not long and it's not pretty, but...**

**Beru: ...It still says "Thank you for putting up with my slowness and logic-lacking duels"-desu?**

***Glaring at Beru* Don't start.**

Kaito's view:

This girl was a good duelist. Definitely better than Yuma. I walked away from the console to go check on Haruto. Before I left, I took one last look at the screen Beru was on.

"Beru is definitely someone to keep an eye on," I said.

Later, I noticed that I smiled when I said her name.

**Beru: So Kaito does like me.**

**You fracking knew that already!**

**Beru: Would you rather know it or hear it?**

**Astral: Beru, Rosey, stop fighting! I guess this is how it will be from now on.**


	10. Filler To Keep You Happy LOL! Nope

I thought I should explain how I got idea to write Tsukumo Beru: Yuma's Twin Sister before the chapter comes out.

Beru: Start explaining-desu! I want to know how I came to be-desu!

Okay, okay! My little cousin came over while I was trying to write the original version (more info on my site) and Ito-chan said "Hey, Sister, what are you doing?" It was the cutest thing I heard. He's only 4 years old so I think that's what he said.

I posted on facebook "Ito-chan just called me his sister! XD" and every said something to the effect that I should write a book based on that. Because everyone I know knows that I love writing way too much. So Beru is kinda based on Ito-chan and also small parts of me, but she's mostly Yuma.

Yuma: What about her Numbers card?

96: And me?

Okay, no more walking in without asking me! Her Numbers card is equal but opposite of Numbers: 39. That's why it's Numbers 93. Something I forgot the card does is negating the activation of a trap or spell. I swear I'm not a blond.

Yuma: That's kinda what Hope does. Hope negates attacks and Atsukai negates traps and spells. I thought they were meant to be opposites?

Not quite, Yuma-kun. They're meant to show that you and Beru are similar, but also have your differences.

96: Didn't you mention me during the duel?

Well, after I realized that you were a 90 number and that Atsukai was a 90 number, I thought that there could be some plot there. Not sure what it is yet, but I'm working on that.

96: I have an idea or two... *Evil smirk*

And so do I. It starts with you GETTING OUT OF HERE!

Beru and Astral: Are you going to put him the story soon?

Yes! But it'll be for Arc 4 or 5. Arc 2 and 3 are already being written and will be released soon.

Astral: Actually, arc 2 and arc X are going to be released. Arc 3 is still not over one page or transition.

Don't be so technical, Astral!


	11. Arc 2: CH1 Arc 2 Start!

**Here it is! Arc 2!**

**Beru: And it's after the WDC Finals! I'll admit that wasn't my favorite time.**

**Astral: Why's that?**

**Beru: It's explained in the chapter**

**Everyone, Misael might pop up sometime during these pre/post- talks. He actually has permission to do that because-**

**Beru: He threatened you with Tachyon Dragon.**

**-_-; Enjoy the chapter.**

It was another slow day. To be honest, I was glad the World Duel Carnival was over. There was too much business to handle when it was going on so I couldn't go out to support Yuma.

In spite of all this, there were some good things. Kaito became a friend and Shark became my boyfriend. I also found out about Kaito's little crush on me. If only Tou-chan could see me now.

The bell rang.

"Welcome to Sweet- Oh, hi, Kaito-desu. Hi, Haruto-desu."

"Hello, Okashi-chan. Do you have that gift for Haruto?"

I looked down to Haruto and smiled. I reached under the counter to grab a bag.

"Of course, Kaito-kun. I'm never late on a delivery-desu," I smiled as I handed the clear bag to Haruto and his face widened.

"Caramel cubes! Thank you, Okashi-san. Thank you, nii-san."

Haruto was always calling "Okashi-san" instead of "Okashi-chan." It weirded me out at first, but then I saw it as cute.

I looked up at the clock. It was almost time again. I sighed.

"Beru-chan, is something wrong?"

"Well, I've been getting these weird flowers lately and Astral hasn't been around the shop-desu. I mean, he's normally not around the shop, but it feels like a different reason now-desu."

As soon as I finished my sentence, a knock came from the door. I reluctantly pushed myself away from the counter to answer it. As always, no one was there and a glass vase with red flowers was sitting there. I took them over to Kaito and Haruto.

"See what I mean-desu? I've never seen flowers like these before and flowers don't come this red. They don't seem natural-desu."

"Okashi-san, there's a note," Haruto pointed out.

Kaito grabbed the note and read it out loud: "To: my sweetest little hunter. From: your longtime admirer."

I let my head hit the counter. I didn't like being called a Numbers Hunter, even though I was one. I took the flowers and the note to hide them before Shark or Yuma could see them. Shark would be jealous and Yuma would be overprotective again. I saw that the card was a soft yellow and the writing was a dark yellow.

_Whoever this guy is, he really likes yellow._

"Bye, Okashi-san."

"I'll see you two around-desu."

They were already out the door when I came back. Since there was no one else coming, I decided to close up shop and see what trouble Yuma got himself into.

It didn't take me long to find him arguing with Astral and talking to Rei. I ran to them waving.

"Nii-san! Rei-kun!"

"Beru-chan!"

"Nee-san, what are you doing? I thought you were working the shop today."

"It's a slow day-desu. I thought I would hang out with you guys. I hope you don't mind-desu."

"I don't mind. I love spending time with my sister."

I turned and started walking with them. Then Shingetsu was poking around in my school bag.

"Hey, what's this flower in your bag? It's red and looks funny."

"I-I-I've never seen it before. It's nothing-d-desu."

"You okay, sis? You're stuttering. And you're turning red. "

_I'm going to get you for this, Rei-kun!_

"It's nothing I can't handle myself, Yuma. Honest-desu."

"Nee-san, tell me what's wrong."

I grabbed the red flower from Rei and sighed. Yuma was going to get protective and won't leave my side after this. I sighed.

"A little while ago, I started getting these flowers and I thought it was cute. But lately, I've been on edge about these flowers. They come at the same time and no one's ever there. The only thing that keeps me calm is that the sender hasn't put them in my locker. Please don't tell Shark about this."

"Beru," Astral said in a small panic, "these flowers are not from earth. They are from the Barian Sekai."

"Barian Sekai! These flowers were hurting you, weren't they? I'll get rid of them for you, Astral-desu."

"You don't have to do that, Beru. As long as I stay in the Key, Barian energy won't affect me."

"I'm glad to hear that-desu. But I'm still getting rid of them-desu."

**Beru: *Thinking hard* I give up. What's the set up item?**

**It's the first thing in the next chapter.**

**Astral: Set up item?**

**It's the item that sets up the whole novel, series, or any fictional work. Kinda like the Emperor's Key and Numbers in Zexal.**


	12. Arc2: CH2

**Misael: Rosey is currently…busy with Tachyon Dragon, so I'll be filling in for her today.**

**Beru: What do you think you're doing-desu?**

**Misael: What do you mean? I'm only taking proper care of my dragon.**

**Beru: Look "Blondie" call off your dragon or I get Photon Dragon to eat your butt.**

**Misael: *Snaps fingers* Happy now?**

**Why would you let Tachyon chase me? If you have a problem, just tell me.**

**Misael: I'll be sure to do that.**

**Beru: Fair warning readers! I'm a little OOC in this chapter-desu.**

I couldn't just burn the flowers. They were fire resistant, as it turned out. So I put them in a plastic bag and put them in a dumpster. I had to air out my shop for a few days and Astral started appearing around the shop again. I was still getting the flowers at a regular time, but I didn't save them. I threw them in a small bag and threw them out. I'm lucky that Shark didn't find out. Until that one day at school.

"Yo, Tart-chan!" he called from across the courtyard.

"Shark-kun!" I called back.

He walked over to us and asked if I wanted to go out soon. Of course, Rei popped up from nowhere and started talking.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shark. Beru-chan's admirer might get jealous and challenge you," Rei said.

"Admirer?"

"Rei-kun! I'm going to hurt you!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this admirer of yours?"

"Because he only sent flowers to the shop-desu. It's not like I ever got them at school or at home-desu. I didn't think it was anything, but I thought that you would get jealous and do something we would both regret."

I waited for him to shout at me or something, but he just put a hand my head.

"As long as you don't get a card, I promise not to get jealous over this."

He kissed my forehead and went to class. I could feel how hot my cheeks were. I stunned by his calmness, but I could tell he was jealous underneath. Then I turned to Rei.

"Oi, Shingetsu! You have a three second head start before I pound you into the ground!"

I normally was against violence, but he knew that I didn't want Shark to know.

"You didn't have to be so mean to Shingetsu, you know," Yuma said on our walk home.

"He knew that I didn't want Shark to find out. I feel like he got what he deserved-desu." I stopped when I realized what I said. "I think those flowers did something to me."

"Nee-san, why would you think that?"

"Because I hurt a friend who 'only meant well' and I didn't care how hurt he got. What if those flowers were actually sent to hurt Astral and change me?"

"I guess the Barians would do something like that."

"Those heartless bas— I guess I should double check what I say for a while."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Once we got home, Akari confronted me.

"Beru, aren't you going out with someone?"

"Akari, why would you ask that? Everyone knows I'm going out with Shark."

"That doesn't explain all the flowers we got today."

"What?"

I ran to the kitchen and found more Barian flowers on the table. It wasn't like before when they were in a glass vase. There were baskets and baskets of flowers. In one basket, there was a card a yellow card with red ink that read:

"I'll see you soon, my sweet little hunter. From: your longtime admirer."

"Beru, I think this just got out of hand," Yuma said.

"I need to find this guy now."

I ran out without changing out of my school uniform. I didn't where I was running, but I had to find this guy. I couldn't tell if it was me or the flowers making me act like this. I ran to an abandoned part of the business district and looked around. Something drew me here.

"I knew I would see you soon," someone said.

"Are you my so-called admirer?" I nearly shouted.

Someone step out from behind a building close to me. His pale blond hair was fixed on one side to look like a wing and he wore a blue vest that was the same color as his eyes. The red markings on his face really surprised me.

"That's me. Are you surprised, my sweet little hunter?"

"I'm not yours and I don't like being called a hunter. Why are you sending me those flowers?"

"Isn't an earth custom to do that?" he asked slyly. "I could have just done this..."

He grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I tried pulling away, but his grip was too tight. I suffered through the kiss until he broke it. His eyes widened when he saw my tears. He tried to wipe them away, but I moved away from his hand.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"On one condition. You have to duel me."

"Fine! If I win, you have to leave me alone."

"And when I win, you come back with me."

"Duel Disk, go! D-Gazer set!" I shouted as my disk and gazer unfolded and set in place.

Bandages appeared and set themselves in a wing-like pattern to make his duel disk. His eye turned red like he had a D-Gazer tattoo, but the area around his eye didn't change.

"Before we start, there's something I almost forgot," he said as he pulled something from his pocket. "Barian's Sphere Field, expand!"

The gray cube had a bright red sphere in it. At least, it did before it burst. I had my eyes covered in case anything was sent flying. When I opened them again, I was in a red sphere of what looked like cards. When they smoothed out, it looked like I was in a plasma ball-type thing. I remembered that Mr. Heartland had something like this called a Sphere Field.

"Stupid Barian," I muttered too low for him to hear.

"Duel!" we shouted.

**Astral: You got lazy while writing about the Sphere field, didn't you?**

**I used episode 82 as a reference okay. The expansion would have been too much detail in one paragraph.**

**Misael: In other words, you were lazy.**

**Maybe Vector should come in next chapter to shut you up.**

**Beru: It's crowded enough without Vector here-desu. You should move rooms.**

**I already have the next chapter written, but I only have 9 reviews and I want to know what you guys thought of Beru's duel last arc. So no new chapter until I get a grand total of at least 12 reviews.**

**Misael: Threatening your audience for reviews…I think I like it here. Boys and girls, next chapter Beru is going to—**

**Beru: *Fires tomatoes out of tomato cannon* Don't tell them!**


	13. Arc 2: CH3

**Misael: You did this quite fast.**

**Thanks. I had some notes on how the duel would start and I had some fun writing it.**

**Beru: I just realized something. Shark has blue eyes, Kaito has blue eyes, and Misael has blue eyes. Everyone that likes/loves me has blue eyes. Did you plan that?**

**No. I swear I didn't. That's cool that you picked up on that, though. I got some favorites and a couple PMs, so I thought I would put this up even though there's not 12 reviews. Now, onto the DUEL!**

I was getting sick of everyone saying "lady's first".

"Atai no turn! Draw!" _The sooner I summon my XYZ monster, the sooner I can win this duel._ "I summon **Madolche Magileine**. Next I play the spell card **Double Summon** so I can call out **Madolche Marmalmaide**. As you can tell, I have two level 4 monsters. I'll show you my Kandibingu with this XYZ Summon."

Both of my monsters turned into green orbs and flew into a green portal.

"Rise up, high ruler of the Madolche Kingdom, my ace card. **Numbers 93: Madolche Empress- Atsukai** (4/2500/2000)!"

On the field, a monster with candy-pink hair, with a cotton candy-blue cape and a dress colored like chocolate cake with orange cream, completely covered in small candies and a wrapper-like crown, appeared. Her candy belt held a metal lock that looked like Yuma's and bore the number 93.

"I'll play the field spell: **Madolche Chateau**. Now Atsukai's attack and defense go up by 500 points. (Atsukai- 3000/2500)"

The field changed from a red plasma ball to a more cheerful desert castle with a champagne moat surrounding it. I could see that a few Madolche monsters were outside the castle and Tiaramisu and Puddingcess in a window. It looked like there were watching the duel. Everything still had a hint of red, but at least I had an advantage.

"I set one card and end my turn. Your move, stalker creep."

I doubted there was a way my admirer could best that move. Not to mention my face-down was Half Unbreak. So if he played a monster stronger than Atsukai, Half Unbreak would make sure Atsukai stays on the field.

"My name is Misael. Watashi no turn! Draw! I Special Summon **Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon**."

"How can you Special Summon that card?"

"I can Special Summon it because you control an XYZ monster. Also, when it's summoned in that manner, it changes from level 4 to level 8. Next, when I control a level 8 monster, I can normal summon **Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon** without tributing."

Radius was basically a purpled-skinned, um...scaled, dragon with bits of silvery armor on its head, arms, legs and two on the tail. Parsec was a little more threatening. It reminded me of a spider with its eight arm-like appendages. Even its horned head was spider-like.

"Now I overlay Parsec and Radius. The roaring that pierces the universe, reflect to the distant past and revive from the root of the galaxy! Show yourself and guide me to victory! **Numbers 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon **(8/3000/2500)!"

I faced a Galaxy-Eyes before, but this dragon was scarier than Kaito's dragon the first time I saw it. I had to force myself to look away and get my bearings.

"I equip Tachyon Dragon with **Axe of Despair**. Now, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK: 4000), attack Atsukai with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"I activate my face-downs: Half Unbreak and Madolche Waltz! Half Unbreak will protect Atsukai from being destroyed this turn and I only take half the damage that I'm supposed to take. Meanwhile, Madolche Waltz will give you 300 points of damage for every battle that involves a Madolche monster."

A bubble came out of my trap card and engulfed Atsukai just as Tachyon Dragon's attack connected. A small part of the attack bounced off the bubble and hit me, which caused me to fly against the Sphere Field we were in. I felt the shock from the attack and even more from the field. It felt too real.

Beru: 3500

Misael: 3700

I closed my eyes from the pain. When I opened my eyes to look at Misael, he was smirking. I tried to get back to an upright position, but it was tough to do that in low-gravity.

"I activate Tachyon Dragon's effect. I can detach one overlay unit and negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field. Not only that, but the attack and defense of the affected monsters become the original attack and defense."

I looked up at Atsukai to her head drop a little as her attack returned to 2500. I knew Atsukai was going to be attacked again and I had no cards that could inflict damage to Misael.

"And now Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 attack for every card effect that was activated during the Battle Phase and it can attack for a second time."

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 5000 ATK

"Go, Tachyon Dragon! Attack again with Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"I activate Atsukai's effect! By removing one overlay unit, I can negate the activation or use of a trap or spell. I negate the use of Axe of Despair for this turn. Now, Tachyon Dragon's attack is only 4000."

His monster hit the bubble again and some struck me. This time when I flew into the Sphere Field the pain was worse. I could still bite back the scream, but a groan did make its way out.

Beru: 3000

Misael: 3400

"I'll end my turn there."

I looked back at his dragon to see its attack increase, but it never did. I saw Atsukai's attack go back to 3000 attack though.

"What just happened? Why isn't your monster's attack going up?"

"Because Tachyon's effect is only for the Battle Phase. As soon as it ended, all attack points returned to how they were before the Battle Phase started."

_Shimatta! He can make his dragon stronger when I activate an effect and it can attack twice. At least Atsukai's attack points are back. I'm going to need a card that inflicts more damage to him._

"Atai no turn! Draw! I play the spell cards **Forbidden Lance** and **Forbidden Dress** and equip them to Tachyon Dragon! Forbidden Lance causes Tachyon to lose 800 points and Forbidden Dress makes his lose another 600!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 2600 ATK

Atsukai: 3000 ATK

"Go, Madolche Empress Atsukai! Attack Tachyon Dragon with Candy Explosion!" _(Wow, I suck at attack names. Beru: Shh! This is the best part.)_

Some of the candy that decorated Atsukai's dress came off and floated in front of her. She waved her scepter like it was a sword and sent the now explosive candy at Tachyon. Once the pieces made contact they detonated without a second's delay. That attack also sent Misael into the Sphere Field just as Madolche Waltz activated.

Beru: 3000

Misael: 2700

"I'll end my turn there."

Forbidden Lance and Forbidden Dress's effects wore off and Tachyon was back to 4000 attack points

_Set cards wouldn't work because it would just give him a chance to attack again with 1000 more points. It might actually be better to just take 1000 points head on._

"Watashi no turn! Draw! Tachyon Dragon, attack Atsukai! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction."

This time, when I hit the barrier, I screamed. And it was loud. Atsukai was destroyed with the attack and I was hurt. I was tired from running and this duel was only wearing me out more.

Beru: 2000

Misael: 2400

"Hmph. I expected more from the WDC Champion's sister. This is pathetic."

I hated being compared to my brother, but I couldn't gather the strength to move. I just floated on the edge of the field with a pained expression. That is, until I hit the ground.

_He must have deactivated the field._

I felt him pick me up, but then when I blacked out.

**Beru: I...LOST!?**

**Not really. You just got really hurt from the field and passed out.**

**Beru: That's a lose by default. By the way, Chateau is wine not champagne. What were you thinking?**

**I was thinking "My 4Kids is showing."**

**Misael: Just tell them about the next chapter.**

**Astral: I think I should do that. The next chapter is the start of Arc X. Although it is the third arc, it will be called X and not 3 due to pre-production reasons. This arc is split because of pre-production reasons.**

"**Pre-production reasons" is a fancy way of saying "That's what I decided from the start so don't try to change my mind." Anyway, I'm going to meet some friends.**

**Beru: Now that Rosey's gone, she's running short on ideas. Try to give her some before she starts going into AUs and making "Sailor Beru". I don't want that to happen T^T**


	14. Arc R-Not a filler, but kinda is

**Warning: This is poorly written and has very little to do with Arc 2 and Arc 3X.**

**This was something that I wanted to write before episode 105 came out. I'm pretty sure that Misael is Chinese and that's why the names I used are Chinese. No other characters are here. They don't even know that I'm posting this.**

"I wish we knew what the walls were saying," Yuma whined. "Some of these ruins are interesting."

We walked past a part of a wall that stood out to me.

"Maybe that's because you're not looking at them right, Nii-san. Check out this wall."

Kaito, Shark, and everyone came over to where I was.

"That kinda looks like Misael," Kaito stated

"That looks nothing like him," Yuma said.

"Imagine the drawing with yellow hair..."

"Now I see it. Nee-san, can you read this?"

"Kinda. It says something about a man with a lot of pride and nobility. He was a prince that fell in love with an aristocratic girl, but that girl had feelings for a peasant boy. She would sneak down to the village every day to see him and they loved each other. But because the boy was so poor, the girl's parents would never let them marry.

"In fact, the parent's had already chosen a suitor who was also an aristocrat. He knew about the peasant boy and said nothing to the parents because he also loved the girl and understood that he wouldn't be much more than a friend. He accepted his fate and simply enjoyed the time he had with his love.

"When the girl was old enough, the prince proposed and her parents urged her to accept. Not wanting to disappoint her parents, she accepted the proposal and became a princess. The prince gave her everything she wanted as proof of his love and the girl always accepted them with a smile, but she never gave up her love for the peasant boy.

"After a few years of loneliness, she convinced the prince to hire more servants and even to make the peasant boy her personal servant. While the prince tended to his duties, the girl would be with the servant so they could express their love to each other. The prince never knew about their love.

"Then one day, the prince was done with his duties earlier than usual, so he decided to surprise his wife. That's when he discovered the love she had for the peasant boy. In a fit of rage, the prince drew his sword to strike down the boy, but the girl shielded him and took the blow. The peasant boy cried over her body and the prince, still in shock, took his own life, saying 'Dragon Gods, let me see my wife again.'"

"Is that all?"

"Every word."

_That's not true. It states the names of these people: Shuangliu the girl, Pimei the peasant, Yuan the noble, and Kai Yang the prince. Shuangliu has the same meaning as my name. It might be possible that I was the girl. And if my hunch is right, this is saying that I cheated on Misael with Shark. This explains a few things._

**If you haven't read Beru's profile on my site, I'm going to explain the names. Shuangliu means double flow which is the meaning of Beru's name, Pimei means rival which is perfect because Misael thinks of Shark as his "love rival", Yuan means kite which is self-explanatory, and Kai Yang means Mizar which is the star that Misael is named after.**


	15. Arc 3X: CH1

**Misael: I don't like what you did to me in this arc.**

**Yeah, I was kinda forcing this story a little. At least it's better than the original draft.**

**Beru: *In emo corner* I don't like the Barian World.**

Chapter 1

I couldn't see anything. There was something over my eyes. I could hear someone talking.

"How could you bring _her_ here?"

"She was hurt. I couldn't just leave her there. Who knows when someone would find her."

"You can't help her just because of your feelings for her, Misael!"

I let out a small whimper. I knew that name, but I couldn't remember from where. I felt like that name scared me.

"She's awake," the first voice said.

I heard someone walking over to me. I tried to scoot away, but I was already against a wall or something. The footsteps stop in front of me and I felt a hand on my face. Since I was against something, I put an arm up to protect myself.

"Don't be so scared, Sweet Little Hunter. I won't hurt you."

Only one person has called me that. It was that longtime admirer that made me sick. I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could to get away from him, but he held my shoulder to keep me in place.

"Don't tell me you don't know me."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't make any sound come out. Well, other than a few whimpers. I tried to move his hand off me, but he had a tight grip. I couldn't get him off.

"Stop messing with her, Misael. She'll talk when she's ready."

I heard Misael, I'm assuming that's who talked to me, go back to the other voices.

"What we going to do with her now? Keep her as a pet?" a rotten voice chimed.

"Why not keep her here?" Misael said.

"Use her against Yuma?" the first voice said.

"No…" I choked out.

I could feel them looking at me and I shifted so I was looking at them, or where I thought they were.

"So you can talk," the rotten voice said.

"Why…can't I see?"

It was hard to talk. My throat wasn't dry, but it was so hard to talk. I felt hands over my face lifting something off my eyes.

"Is that better?"

I opened my eyes to see three cloaked figures and red lighting everywhere. The one closest to me was in a yellow cloak with blue eyes under the hood. I looked at myself. I was shocked that my uniform was torn and my legs were bandaged. I checked my arms and they were bandaged too. I looked back to the yellow cloak.

"You…you hurt me."

"It wasn't my intention."

"Why did you hurt me?"

"Like I said, I didn't mean to."

"You're lying! You wanted to hurt m—."

The look he gave me scared me. I actually turned my upper body away from him.

"If it were up to me, you would be in a Baria Crystal to heal instead of just resting by one."

"Misael, leave her alone. She still needs to rest. It's impressive that she can talk so soon."

_I'm guessing they brought others here before. What's so impressive about talking anyway? It's not like I didn't learn to speak when I was a baby._

"Your compassion for humans still sickens me, Durbe."

"And you're caring for a human. The proof is right there," the one in the gray cloak pointed to me. "If I sicken you with compassion for all life, then you sicken me with your hypocrisy."

I looked at the gray cloak, who was named Durbe. He held every life dear. Maybe he was my ticket out of here.

**Beru: A pet? Who wanted to keep me as a pet?**

**Vector. I figured he would say something like that. This chapter was kinda dull, though.**

**Misael: Why isn't Astral here? Doesn't he normally have something to say?**

**Well, since we're in the Barian/Varian World, Astral can't join us. I imagine the effects will be something like when he's in a Barian Sphere Field, but on a larger scale.**

**Next chapter is a little more on Beru in the Barian Sekai and then I'll be switching views.**


	16. Arc 3X: CH2

Chapter 2.1

***Flops on bed* Thank **_**God**_** it's over! This chapter and high school.**

**Misael: I thought you liked this chapter. Why did you rewrite it?**

**I liked the original write, but it put you in a very vile light, so...**

**Astral: All you did was add a section from chapter 3 and edit out the "vile" part of this chapter.**

**Beru is kinda upset right now. Maybe she'll feel better by next chapter. Onto the what you're here for!**

The cloaks went in and out of the room all the time. Sometimes Misael checked on me and complimented on my healing. I didn't see what was so impressive because I heal this fast on Earth. I keep quiet about that though.

Durbe actually seemed concerned with my well-being. He always made sure I was okay. Misael did the same, but it felt different with Durbe. It's not like I liked him. It was more of a friendship thing. I hope it wasn't because of Stockholm syndrome.

"Why are you being nice to me-desu?" I asked when we were alone.

"Hm?"

I tried to stand up. I had to use one of the crystals to get steady myself.

"Why are you being nice to me, Durbe? I heard Misael say that you have compassion for life, but I want to know why-desu."

"Someone once taught me the value of every life. Even a human life holds a special value," he paused. "You're standing. You shouldn't be able to stand so soon."

"What's the big deal? I've always healed faster than other people-desu. It's not like it's anything special-desu."

"In this world, it is. And it's even more special when a human, especially one with a connection to the Astral Sekai, heals in this world."

"A connection with Astral Sekai? What do you mean-desu?"

I tried to walk over to him, but as soon as I let go of the crystal, I fell. I could help but looked down at the bracelet Shark gave me just after the WDC. The small metal chain wasn't expense, but Shark couldn't afford the bracelet I wanted. He found this one and put some Madolche monsters on it hoping I would like it. I eventually put a shark thinking it was cute. I even got a crimson horse to keep Yuma with me.

_I promise I'll be back soon, Nii-san, Shark._

I tried to stand up again this time with my feet farther apart. This time I lost my footing, but got it back quickly. I was standing without support, but I was hunched over. I really didn't like the Barian Sekai.

I looked up to see that Yuma was on one of their crystals.

"Why are you watching my brother?"

Durbe pretended not to hear me.

It had been a few days since I first came to Barian Sekai. I still didn't like it. Ever since I could walk in this world, I've been trying to escape. I was caught by Durbe a few times and Misael caught me more times than I can count. I made it to the main door once, but I stopped when I saw the outside.

Their world looked like a tsunami or hurricane hit it. The buildings were made of crystal and most of them were falling apart.

"What do you think you're going, Astral Girl?"

I turned around to see a black and purple cloak. I never learned his name, but I knew I didn't like him. I especially didn't like his nickname for me. All because I have some connection with the Astral Sekai

"Where do you think-desu?" I answered coolly.

He didn't like that answer. He grabbed me by the collar and tossed me back in the room. I slide back to my little corner and bumped my head on the crystal. At least Durbe and Misael were a little more gentle. Durbe turned me around and Misael pushed me. This guy was too forceful. I lifted myself and looked at him.

"That wasn't necessary, you know-desu!"

"Stop with your whining! It doesn't matter what happens! You always have something to complain about!"

"Then let me go! If I'm not here, you won't have to listen to me."

"I can't do that just yet. I have plans for you and your brother."

He laughed. I had to escape soon.

_Come on, Beru. Talk to Durbe again._

**Misael: I don't see why you took out my scene.**

**Really? You were on top of Beru and she was scared but you wouldn't stop. Not to mention... *10 minutes later* And that's why I cut it out.**

**Beru: Before we go, why did that one Barian throw me?**

**Well, that's Vector. He's more evil that Black Mist.**

**96: Are you on the next Arc, yet?**

**GTFO, BLACK MIST!**

**P.S. As of June 10th, I graduated high school. Just thought I would share.**


	17. Arc 3X: CH3

**This is not my longest chapter it even breaks my 2-page rule.**

**Yuma: Your what?**

**In short, "Less than two pages can't be published" but I couldn't expand it so I broke that rule.**

**Astral: Please enjoy the new chapter. It's from Yuma's view**

Yuma view:

It had been almost two weeks since Beru went to find her admirer. I was really worried for her. I didn't know what had happened to her. Akari and Baa-chan filed a missing person report, and the police were still looking. Everyone at school put flowers on her desk and chair.

They thought she was kidnapped and murdered by now. I was upset that I had looked at those flowers every day and watch classmates put them there. Then I saw Takashi putting some on her chair and I just lost it. I knocked the flowers out of his hands and I almost knocked him down too.

"Yuma-kun, what was that for?"

"You're the class rep. If you give up on my sister, what kind of example would you be?" I almost screamed.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, but I knocked them off and ran out of the classroom. I couldn't go back in there knowing that everyone gave up on my sister or that I was the last person who still thought she was out there. I ran up to the roof where no one would bother me. I didn't care about anything other than my sister.

"Oi, Yuma. Are you ditching class with me today?"

I turned my head to see Shark. I put my head on my knee and sighed. He came and sat by me.

"I'm guessing you haven't been feeling good for a while. I kind of enjoyed our duels, but I haven't seen you touch your deck once for almost two weeks. "

I didn't say anything.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think she's still out there. You know, I've always 'daisuki' to Beru, but it doesn't express how I really feel about her. I have a feeling that she feels the same way and she's just scared to tell me."

"Sounds like her," I said. "What do you really want to say to her?"

"I want to tell her 'koishiteru'."

I jumped when Shark said that.

"Are you serious?! I didn't realize Nee-san meant that much to you."

"Well, she does and I would do almost anything to protect her."

"Looks like we might be brothers someday, huh?"

"Don't say that," he said like his normal self.

I kept teasing Shark about being my gitei until school ended. I didn't want to go down there because everyone was going to asking me about my meltdown. I sucked it up and went to face the music.

**I think that was pretty good. We got to see a softer side of Shark.**

**Astral: You did mess up a little.**

**Where?**

**Astral: You should have use "Aishiteru" and not "Daisuki".**

**Well, I'm American. And, like most Americans, I'm too ignorant to fix an obvious mistake because I think that the way it is now is the right way.**

**Yuma: Really?**

**I was being sarcastic. It should aishiteru, but they were just starting out and weren't at that point yet.**

**Before I go, I'm working on some art some right now so I'm not writing so much. I'm still trying to write though. Also, Beru has a twitter. BTsukumo She's part of the RP thing so she's completely different than the story and she has a few things that I drew and colored. They're also buried somewhere on my Tumblr page. I might make another page for my works though.**

**Astral: You're rambling again.**

**Sorry. Below are the meanings of "Gitei" and the different phrases of "I love you". Enjoy and I'll see you next time.**

Daisuki for the friends and person you like,

Aishiteru for a more serious relationship,

Koishiteru to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Gitei is for a brother-in-law who married to your younger sister.


End file.
